


I Didn't Mean For The Gym To Turn Into A Zoo

by onewiththestarcult



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi is a husky hybrid, Asahi is sadly a nervous wreck, F/F, Haikyuu hybrid AU, Hinata is a jack russell terrier, Kageyama is a grayhound, M/M, Multi, Noya is a red squirrel hybrid, Other, Some Slight Cursing, Tanaka is a monkey hybrid, This is like 50 kinds of fluff, and actual fluff because hybrid AUs, anxiety will be mentioned and shown, daichi is a black bear hybrid, expect never ending fluff with zero smut, hybrid AUs are my life, some bloody moments and violent transformations, suga is a gray hawk hybrid, tsukki is a giraffe hybrid, yamaguchi is a mouse hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewiththestarcult/pseuds/onewiththestarcult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in the volleyball club comes down with a mysterious illness and begin to change into animal hybrids.</p><p>((The ships that are tagged are the ones I'm aiming to write, but if some of them end up just brotps oops))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hinata Learns To Beg For Tosses

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for this fic to turn into somewhat of a behemoth (comparatively to everything else I've written this is by far the longest thing I've written ever), but I hope ya'll enjoy it anyways. I need more Haikyuu Hybrid AUs out there. Also not being in school right now helps me be able to write this much without really feeling bad.  
> 

Hinata woke up finding he was shivering, his head was foggy, and the air lacked the cold he expected in the middle of winter. He lay back on his pillow quickly drifting back to sleep without turning his alarm off.

\------------------------------

Natsu was getting tired of the constant blaring when she didn’t have to go to school, so she went to poke her brother and jump on him. She slid the door open and heard his ragged breathing in the dark. The alarm was on the bedstand, but Hinata’s lack of stirring alarmed her. She shut the alarm off and got close to his bed.

“NII-CHAN!!!! WAKE UP!!!” Hinata stirs slightly at her call his eyes open slightly. He tries to get out of bed, but his legs wouldn’t support him and he fell instead.

“Nii-chan?!” She kneeled down near him and carefully put her hand up to his forehead and found he was on fire. Her arms weren’t strong enough to lift the pale boy back onto his bed. She left him laying on the floor covered in sweat as she rushed to get him blankets and pillows. She made him a cocoon of pillows and blankets so he wouldn’t hit his head on anything.

“MAMMA!!! I think Nii-chan’s sick,” she hurried into her parents room panicked, _I have to help Nii-chan._ Natsu gently shakes her mother’s shoulder. She stirs, blinking her eyes open slightly.

“It’s probably just a cold... there’s...cold medicine… in the cabinet.”

Natsu sighs, but doesn’t bother her anymore and gets the medicine from the cabinet and feeds some to her brother before getting ready for school. She leaves a note for her brother for when he wakes up.

“Git better sooon and donot git out of bed - Natsu”

\------------------------------

The cold medicine kept Hinata passed out for the duration of the sickness. He woke up 24 hours later and once he came out of his delirium he felt as good as he’d ever felt. He found the note next to his lying spot the next morning and smiled.

“Thanks Natsu.” He itched to get out of bed, but he had already missed the late bell maybe he’d just go to the afternoon practise after he’d make sure to take care of himself.

He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth looking at the mirror with lazy eyes going through his usual morning routine. After he’d spit and rinsed his mouth out he turned to brush his hair so it at least wasn’t too terribly unruly, but found some difficulty with that. For alas atop his head there sat two floppy dog ears. Hinata gave a loud squeak and backed up into the shower and fell into the tub in his fright. He felt up on his head and found fuzzy orange ears in between his fingers.

“What?!?! Why… Why do I have dog ears….? Are these even real? Am I still hallucinating from yesterday?”

The boy decided instead of freaking out about it he’d take a shower to clear his mind and maybe get rid of any and all hallucinations.

_“I’m just sick my mind’s playing tricks on me. I need to take a shower.”_

Hinata ran the cold water over his head and scrubbed at his hair ignoring any feeling of water log sensation he felt in his supposed ears. He felt more awake now. He steps out of the shower to put his clothes on and his pants won’t fit. Ugh please tell me I don’t have a tail too. Hinata looks back fuck, and right there was a cute tail that stuck up almost like Noya’s hair did

_Goddammit what the hell is going on?! Why do I have a tail and ears? It’s fine it’s fine just calm down. You’ll go to volleyball practise and everything will be normal._

He put clothes on in a hurry doing the best he could to hide his tail which fought against all constraints. He put a beanie over his ears and bundled up in some winter clothing before heading out. He picked up his phone and texted Kageyama, “I’m coming to afternoon volleyball practise.”

He didn’t get a reply though, and Hinata just thought he was too busy in class trying to keep his grades up to reply so he didn’t worry. He left the house a little before 2:30 PM and rode his bike to school trying to distract himself.

\---------------------------

When he got to Karasuno, the team was just beginning to set up. He didn’t see Kageyama putting up the net.

“Where’s Kageyama?”

“Oh! Hinata you’re back! We missed you, glad you’re feeling better,” Suga said hitting him on the back with a grin on his face, “Kageyama’s sick apparently too. Bed-ridden like you were. Poor dude. We also just found out that Asahi and Noya won’t be here either. At least you’re back.”

“Yeah. It was pretty bad.” He looked down at his feet and Suga being the mother of the team directed him towards the bench. “You can sit today out if you’re not feeling well still.”

“No, no I’m fine, just worried. Eh, but it’ll be hard to keep those two bed-ridden very long. Anyways I’ll go change.”

“Too true Hinata, too true,” Suga laughs at his retreating figure.

Hinata squirmed out of his clothes and put his gym shorts and shirt on. He pulled his beanie down really far on his head hoping it’d stay on long enough for practise.

\---------------------------

“Hinata! Take that off! You’ll slip and die.”

“Sorry Daichi!” He hesitantly took the beanie off and was prepared for snickering, but none came. No one close to him was looking at him so he was safe for now. Spiking practise continued. The gym smelled like sweat and the volleyballs made a satisfying bash into the floor in between the coach yelling.

When it was Hinata’s turn he shook off any doubt and ran and jumped with all of his strength. His hand connected with the volleyball and sent it flying he forgot anything that troubled him. He was in his element. This was how Hinata worked best.

The whole gym had fallen silent and it took Hinata a bit to realise why. His tail had escaped the confinement of his shirt and shorts and was wagging happily.

“Dammit”

“Uhhh…” Ukai was doing his best to collect his words, but they failed him. His cigarette had fallen to the floor and was burning the floor.

After what felt like minutes he heard Tsukishima snicker at the back of the line. And then many things happened at once Tanaka roared into laughter while the rest of the team followed him and Takeda whispered to Ukai, “get your cigarette off the floor.”

“You look way too happy just to spike,” Tsukishima snickered with Yamaguchi. Hinata’s cheeks turned red he looked away, “I...I can’t help it.” He sulks slightly and walks to the back of the line.

“Oh my god Hinata that was a good one I needed that.” Tanaka came up behind him and slapped him on the back still laughing.

Tsukishima whispers to him, “where’d you get that tail… oh and ears too huh.” Hinata mumbled under his breath unsure what to say with his cheeks burning, “I just… woke up… this way.”

“Haha whatever I wonder if everyone will wake up as a dog like you,” Yamaguchi snickers at Tsukishima’s snide comment.

“Shut up. It’s your turn anyway.”

Practise continued without any more major interruptions, and Hinata quickly left after practise was done to avoid any more uncomfortable situations.

To: Kageyama

From: Hinata

I’m coming over to make sure you’re alright.

Hinata didn’t get a reply, but wasn’t really expecting one anyways. If everyone was getting sick like he was he couldn’t blame them. He biked all the way to Kageyama’s house hoping he was okay.

Outside the small house he leaned his bike against the wall and rang the doorbell. A short woman answered the door.

“Are you Tobio's friend? Come in come in. He’s been passed out on his floor all day.” The woman chatters on about how she’s glad he finally has friends, but Hinata doesn’t really pay much attention.

“Can I go see him?”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea…what if he’s contagious.”

“I was sick with the same thing yesterday so I should be fine. Don’t worry.”

“Okay, just go down the hall and it’ll be the last door on the left. Can you cool his head down with a wet rag while you’re there?”

“Thank you, of course,” Hinata quietly goes down the silent hall to Kageyama’s room. When he reaches it he finds the room is surprisingly neat beyond the fact that Kageyama’s sprawled out on his floor. His volleyballs are lined up neatly on a shelf next to his desk which has his school supplies on it plus his gym bag.

“Kageyama?” Hinata tentatively kneels next to the dark haired boy and ruffles his hair. His eyes stare at the boy seeing he’s got a lot of sweat on his face with a scrunched up expression. In the dark Hinata finds the bowl of water and the rag which he places on the boy’s head and his face relaxes a bit with the cool water on his skin.

Upon closer inspection Hinata looks at Kageyama’s head. He sees tiny ears poking out of his hair near the back of his head.

_So I guess I wasn’t dreaming… Hopefully he won’t freak out when he wakes up. I should leave him a note._

He takes some paper and a pencil out of his backpack and writes: _Hopefully you’ll be better soon, and don’t freak out if you notice anything strange… talk to me when you come back to school. Love - Hinata_

He blushes and decides against writing _Love_ and erases it and writes _Sincerely_ over it. Hinata sighs and looks at the boy’s pained face.

“At least we’ll be able to figure this mess out together,” the kneeling figure says quietly to the dark-haired boy. He grasps the shaking boy’s hand and leans down to kiss him lightly on the forehead.

\----------------------------------

Kageyama woke long enough to register an orange shape hovering over him and felt cold skin against his forehead, but his head hurt too much to stir. In his delirium you could say he was happy with that gesture, but when he finally woke up for real the next morning and he registered what he thought during his illness he denied it all with a burning passion.

After he’d finally woke up he felt absolutely fine. He’d never been so confused in his life about an illness. Usually he either didn’t get sick or when he got sick he was out of it for a week. But obviously this sickness was unlike anything he’d ever had.

He read Hinata’s note and smiled. _That dumbass._

\-------------------------------

Hinata had an antsy feeling about him before practise. He was waiting for Kageyama so he could talk to him and see if they could figure something out, but Daichi snapped him out of it.

“Hinata you have to help set up too! We’re running short people here with Suga and Tanaka sick now too,” his eyebrows formed a line of worry on his face no matter how much he wanted to hide it he was really concerned about his boyfriend.

“Yes, Captain coming.” Hinata scrambled to help Daichi set up and moved the volleyballs in position for serving and receiving practise.

“Oy Hinata come over here for a second.” Ukai called to him from the other side of the gym. Hinata came over wondering what he wanted with him. I hope it’s not about yesterday. “Say about yesterday… are those real?”

“Umm… well I think so? I passed out for a day and I just woke up with these ears and a tail. It was all very confusing.”

“Hmmm… everybody’s been getting sick. Did you check in with Kageyama? Do you know how he’s holding up?”

Hinata does his best to not turn pink remembering yesterday, “It looked… like what I had…I...I think he might have grown ears and a tail too….”

“Shit...anyway thanks Hinata. Get back to your teammates.”

“Yes… sir!”

Hinata found it easier to jump at practise that day, sometimes he jumped a bit too high. Besides that practise went smoothly except for the occasional audible snicker from Tsukki, but Hinata was thankful no one talked to him about it today. He’d already suffered enough embarrassment. When practise was done and Hinata had changed into his normal clothes he found Kageyama waiting outside the gym with a beanie pulled low on his head.

“You came!”

“Of course I did dumbass. What was I supposed to do…? You seemed to know what was going on…”

“I don’t really know much beyond the fact that we’re both dogs now sort of?”

“Thank god I wasn’t hallucinating. Not like having ears and a tail is much better.”

“You got that right.”

The two were walking towards the bike rack in silence. Brooding over the recent development.

“Does the team know?”

“I kind of had to take my beanie off so everyone found out. Tsukki snickered at me a lot… When I was participating in spiking practise my tail came out and was wagging….”

“Pfft. It was wagging. Were you that happy to spike the ball.” Hinata’s ears and neck turned the colour of his hair.

“Shut up. I like spiking, okay.”

“I know I know I hear you.” He smirked. “So do you know what kind of dog you are?”

“I haven’t really thought about it… do you know what you are?”

“I think I’m a greyhound. The ears and tail look the same as my old dog’s... Can I see yours?”

“Yeah sure,” Hinata took his beanie off and tried his best not to blush too hard when Kageyama rubbed his ears between his fingers. “And the tail?”

“I’ll only show it to you if you show me yours. But only when we’re at my house. Okay?”

“My house is closer, that makes no sense! Idiot!” Kageyama’s face was slightly pink from that.

“Haha whatever. Let’s go to your house fine.” They walked the short distance to Kageyama’s house with Hinata’s bike in tow.

“Hopefully we can make some sense of this. Do you remember anything happening on the news?” Kageyama hoped Hinata watched the news because he totally did not and only focuses on volleyball and Hinata….

“Nope I don’t watch the news ever!”

“Okay never mind that. Anyways you promised me to show me your tail.”

“True,” Hinata’s cheeks turned a slight pink at his comment. To show him he had to take his winter clothing off, but once he got it out it stood upright in anticipation. Hinata was nervous and his tail showed that by shaking slightly.

“Hmmm… I think you’re a jack russell terrier.” Hinata exhaled at his comment and quickly put his tail back under his shirt.

“Okay then, at least we know what we are specifically. I think that’s all we can find out right now…”

“Umm… hey Hinata… was it my imagination or did you visit me yesterday?”

_Oh shit I hope Kageyama doesn’t remember when I kissed him._

“I… I did…”

“And did you kiss me on my forehead?” Kageyama blushes at the memory.

Hinata’s face flushed redder than it had ever been before. “I.. I.. that must have been your imagination.. Ahahahaha.” His laugh was sort of shaky and he mindlessly played with his ears.

“Oh.” _Why does Kageyama sound disappointed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you finished the chapter you were reading! Leave kudos if you liked it and want more. It means a lot to me. And if you have any suggestions or comments on how to make it better just comment or send me an ask on my tumblr which the url is onewiththestarcult.


	2. Suga Wants To Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> (Edit: Hey guys so I wrote like chapter 4 and I decided that I sort of wanted to do an alternate version of this chapter that had a violent transformation for Suga, cuz sprouting wings in a day would actually be amazingly painful. So expect that to exist at some point.)

Suga felt unbelievably shitty. His brain was foggy and the day never seemed to end. He had feverish dreams where he fell infinitely in a loop, and Daichi just watched on. His vision was hazy whenever he woke up just for 5 minutes to get some water in him or to relieve himself. He was weak and his back was on fire. He felt like someone had a constant hot iron brand stuck to his back. Thankfully the cold medicine kept him asleep so he didn’t have to deal with the excruciating pain growing wings.

After a day of constant twisting and turning Suga awoke to a sunny outside and he felt 10x better. His back cramped, but his mind was clear and he could stand without supports. He stretched in the noon sunlight and went down to the kitchen. He was famished. No food, nothing but water and cold medicine had been in his mouth and it left a bitter disgusting taste. His parents were out at work so he took out some of the leftovers from dinner 2 nights ago. He usually made his own meals since his parents had high profile jobs and didn’t come home at the most convenient of times. Sometimes he was the one that had to remind his parents to eat. It was a bit of a mess.

Suga heated up the rice and beef leftovers and sat down at the table, but found it difficult. Something seemed to get caught on the back of his chair. He twisted around and squeaked because what he saw was not what he was expecting in the slightest.

Gray wings with white speckled dots were folded on his back. They were quite large and he tentatively stroked the beautiful feathers.

“Holy shit, are these real?”

The microwave dinged telling him to get his food and he gladly did so, his stomach took precedence over his confusion. He shoveled the food into his mouth greedily.

After he’d washed his bowl in the sink he went to the bathroom to get a good look at the new development on his back.

To: Thunder Thighs

From: Suga

Sooo I might have woken up with wings like Hinata’s dog ears. They’re so pretty!

(sends selfie of wings with him grinning at the camera)

He put his phone away in his back pocket and admires the wings. _I wonder if I can fly. I do feel a bit lighter on my feet._ He tests out his weight by bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“I wonder how much faster I could be on the court with this new lightness. Though the wings would be a huge detriment and might choke me cuz I’d have to keep them nice and hidden, but… hmmm”

Suga pulled his tail plumage from his boxers and looked at them.

“Though if I could fly I think I could get used to this.”

Daichi still hadn’t responded to his text and Suga’s face immediately drops in worry. _Is he sick like everyone else on the goddamn volleyball team. Yup I’m totally gonna visit him. Just gotta shower first my hair doesn’t feel so good in its current state_.

Suga spends the next hour cleaning his hair and preening his new feathers. He has to blow dry them because he has no idea how they would feel cold and wet against his back, and he doesn’t want to find out especially with the weather as it is.

He tucks his newly warmed feathers into his clothes and bundles up to head out to Daichi’s. The wind nips at his nose, but his boyfriend’s house isn’t all that far so it only takes 5 minutes to get there.

He walks up the stairs to the 2nd floor apartment and knocks gently on the door. Daichi’s mother was met with a sunshiney smile from Suga.

“Oh Come in come in. Daichi's sick.”

Daichi’s mother was quite homely and very welcoming to Suga from the beginning. She had no qualms with her son dating a boy. She wholeheartedly embraced their sexuality and embraced him in many warm hugs.

“You know where his room is. Would you like me to bring up some tea or hot chocolate you must be cold.”

“Tea if you don’t mind. Thank you.”

Suga took off his shoes and neatly lined them up near the front door, “Pardon the intrusion.”

He stepped into the all familiar atmosphere of Daichi’s room and immediately rushed over to the kneeling figure on the floor.

“Daichi are you okay?”

Breathlessly Daichi answers, “I just… wanted… to get up… for some water…”

“No no that won’t do. I’ll get you water.”

Suga helped him back into his bed and tucked him in before bounding down the hall to the kitchen for some water.

\--------------------------------

“Koushi… thanks…” Daichi whispers before passing out again. His feverish dreams made him sweat as he fought and fought monster after monster who was stronger than him and continuously beat him into a pulp. He saw Koushi egging the monsters on and there was no foreseeable end.

“...ichi...Daichi...Daichi…”

Daichi’s eyes fluttered open a bit at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. A glass was in the silver-haired boys' hand and he felt his cheek being cupped by his other hand.

“Come on wake up. I’ll help you sit up a bit, then you can drink some water.”

Daichi’s arms weakly hoisted himself into a sitting position and the drink was slowly poured into his parched mouth. A bitter taste followed the water making his nose scrunch up in disgust for a second.

“Now you can go back to sleep, it’ll all be better in the morning I swear.”

Daichi snuggled back under his blankets while Suga stroked his hair soothingly.

\--------------------------------

Suga gently left a kiss on Daichi’s forehead before taking his leave once he was sure that Daichi was going to be okay for the rest of the night.

“Thank you for having me,” he said to Daichi’s mother.

“Thank you for taking such good care of my son!” She waved him out of the house and he walked back home thinking about seeing the two tiny round ears in Daichi’s hair. He also noticed that Daichi’s beard was more pronounced than usual it seemed to grow thicker the longer he was there. It was strange. But he had to admit Daichi did look good with his cheekbones outlined with a slight beard. _Damn what did I do to deserve him._

Suga blushed at his thoughts. Daichi was just too beautiful inside and out. He was captain of the volleyball team and was basically the best at encouraging his teammates. Suga sighed into his scarf.

\----------------------------  
Koushi woke up earlier than usual to get ready for school. He would need to ask his teachers what he missed over these two days and he planned to get Daichi some of his homework too. He tucked his wings into his clothing and hoped it would last until the end of school. He ate some rice before heading out.

“Okay!” He hit his cheeks. “I’m ready for today!”

Suga’s face split into a cheeky grin and he ran all the way to school.

\-------------------------

It looked like there were more people at practise today since Asahi, Noya, Tanaka, and Kageyama were back. It was a bit disorganised without the captain, but they would deal.

There was some bickering from the direction of Hinata and Kageyama. Both of them had dog ears on their heads. It was a funny sight to see.

“Heeeeyyyy Suga!” Noya jumped up to greet him.

“Hey Noya.” He waved at the boy.

“Look Look Look! I have ears now too and a giant bushy tail!” He gestured wildly with his hands. Suga tried to find the ears, but Noya’s hair was just too big to see the tiny ears.

“I can’t see them, but I’ll believe you.”

Noya pulled out a giant fluffy tail from his shorts, “Look at it! Bask in the glory of a squirrel tail!” Noya laughed loudly in his face.

“And and Asahi has ears and a tail too! They’re not as awesome as mine, but they make him look so adorable!”

Asahi and Tanaka had come over to join the two. Asahi looked somewhat uncomfortable standing there with his beanie. The beanie had become the most popular fashion statement amongst the volleyball teammates recently.

“Hey what about me,” Tanaka pouted. Suga saw his ears looks much larger than usual, and more rounded.

“Yeah yeah monkeys aren’t as great as dogs and squirrels are, and you know it!”

Suga busted into a grin, “I just dropped in to say hello, but I’ll be back, just have to get homework from the teachers.”

“Oh booo.”

“Coming from the person who has to pray to every god that his test grades are good enough to go on field trips.”

“Rude. You know my grades can’t compare to my awesomeness.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Suga snickered as he walked back towards the main building.

\----------------------------------

When he returned to practise he changed into his gym clothes and checked to make sure his tail plumage was tucked well into his shorts. At least he wouldn’t be doing as much jumping as the other guys. It looked like Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were both sick today same with Ennoshita. He found the 2nd year's quiet presence comforting amongst all of the other guys.

Maybe he’d try flying after school today on the way home since there wasn’t practise after school today. Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Suga quickly couldn’t wait for the end of the day.

Morning practise went well, he felt light when he jumped to toss the ball and he seemed to have a bit more control than previously. Asahi seemed to have more power and Noya was quicker to receive. Tanaka seemed to be jumping everywhere and his tail sometimes popped out from the bottom of his shorts.

Classes didn’t pass fast enough he was too excited to see Daichi well again. The bell rang and he dashed to the back of the school ready to unfurl his wings and try flying. He shivered as he took his shirt off to avoid any interference with his wings. He spread the full 7 ft. span of gray and white speckled out and probably looked ridiculous running along the side of the building pumping his arms and flapping his wings, but Suga finally after the air currents lifted under his wings he flew… into a tree. It was blissful for all of 5 seconds.

Someone burst out laughing around the corner of the building. Suga unpinned himself from the tree and turned a deep shade of red. Asahi came around and chuckled trying to stop laughing.

“Such majesty Suga. I hope you know I’m going to send a picture of that to Daichi.”

“Asahi you little shit!”

Suga tucks his wings back in, tucks his tail plumage into his pants, and puts his shirt and jacket back on. The silver haired boy storms around the corner trying to calm down the blush.

To: Suga

From: Thunder Thighs

Beautiful as always you dork ;)

To: Thunder Thighs

From: Suga

I’m coming over even if you saw that shit.

To: Suga

From: Thunder Thighs

I await your arrival my beauty queen.

Suga walked to Daichi’s house trying to forget his failed attempt at flying. He lightly knocked on the front door and this time Daichi answered. He seemed to have accidentally ripped the door open and seemed to realize his mistake by stopping suddenly and testing his strength on the door swinging it back and forth for a bit.

Suga immediately noticed that Daichi had a lot more beard than he had yesterday. It looked scratchy but looked oh so good on him.

Suga reached up and touched the beard, “Haven’t had a chance to shave yet?”

“You know what’s weird whenever I shave, it just grows back within like an hour so I guess it’s permanent.”

Suga leaned up to peck Daichi on the lips, “Are you going to let me in?”

“Oh… oh right.” Daichi steps out of the way and lets Suga pass him and shuts the door after him.

“Here’s the homework you missed from yesterday and today.” He handed Daichi a thin folder of papers.

“Thanks.” They walk down the hall towards his room and once they throw their stuff on his bed Daichi hugs Suga from behind.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too and your big bear hugs.”

“I’m guessing you took care of me yesterday.”

“Only for a few hours, I just couldn’t wait to find out which animal you’d become.”

Daichi snuggled closer into Suga’s neck, “And were you disappointed.”

“On the contrary,” Suga pecked him on the nose, “I was quite thrilled that you turned out to be a bear.” He smiled at the taller boy.

“God I love your smile.”

Suga turned around to face him and tugged on the front of his shirt to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that a ton of these chapters will be like 90% fluff and will end with fluffy stuff so yeah.
> 
> Hey you finished the chapter you were reading! Leave kudos if you liked it and want more. It means a lot to me. And if you have any suggestions or comments on how to make it better just comment or send me an ask on my tumblr which the url is onewiththestarcult.


	3. Suga Wants To Fly (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bloodier rendition of the Daisuga chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took me forever to get up, but it happened. And now I have to work on actual chapters for this fic instead of goofing off.
> 
> Join me in this hybrid AU hell.

Suga felt unbelievably shitty. His brain was foggy and the day never seemed to end. His back spasmed and he almost screamed. He had feverish dreams where Daichi just watched on. He woke up at random times throughout the day bending over from the pain biting his blankets and grinding his teeth. He tried his best to sleep and sometimes succeeded in getting a few minutes of sleep between the twinges in his back. The cycle repeated throughout the day. No one came to check on him, his parents out of town for a big meeting.

Suga finally stopped twisting and turning and the cycle began to break slowly. More time passed between each spasm and there was less pain. The bed began to feel softer like feathers and Suga sighed with relief when he nuzzled his head against something warm. A relief in the midst of his misery.

He slept for what seemed like 5 minutes and awoke feeling bleary eyed and crusty. He rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up. The sun shone brightly outside contrasting greatly with how he felt.

His arms felt heavy as he swung his legs off the bed barely registering the blood on his sheets as he wobbled over to the door and the bathroom steadying himself on the sink. Purple ringed his eyes in the mirror and red was mixed in with his powdery gray hair. He reached up to touch his face, but stopped, noticing the bloody gray wings behind him.

“Aiiiiiiii…. uhhh… oh I don’t have the energy.” His face was close to a smirk as he said that, but decided otherwise and tore the remains of his shirt off and stepped into the shower.

He turned the water on to luke warm and made sure the head was on the most gentle of pressures. His hands worked slowly picking apart his feathers and washing the blood from his wings and body. The process took around an hour considering his tender back and sides. His wings were also tender and he flinched when he pinched them.

“God…” with his fingers pruny he steps out of the shower and dries himself off careful of his back. He goes back to his room to put on his pants before bandaging his back up. Carefully he sits on the sink so he can view the wings, and takes out the disinfectant and some gauze. Dabbing it carefully on the ripped skin stings, and he hisses with discomfort.

“Okay… and now let’s wrap this around like this.” Suga’s hands try their best to bandage up the wounds. The gauze wrapped tightly around his chest and stomach, but gave him some relief now that it wasn’t bleeding freely.

His feet gingerly touch the cold floor and he walks to the kitchen. He has to dig in the fridge for a bit, but he finds the leftovers he was looking for. He heats up the rice and beef in the microwave his mouth salivating a bit at the prospect of food.

_Growl_

“I guess I haven’t eaten since I got sick…” mostly he was the one to make dinners and remind his parents to eat. The microwave dinged, and he gladly got the bowl out.

“Thanks for the food.” His hands hastily shoveled the food in his mouth starving. His wings rested gently behind him since he couldn’t fold them because of the bandages and it would probably just make the wound worse. Not like anyone was home so whatever.

He finished up and washed his bowl in the sink. _I think I’ll just go back to sleep now. But first gotta text Daichi to tell him I’m fine… enough._

He pulled out his phone and typed out a few quick things while he grabbed a sheet from the closet to change his bed with. His arms moved on autopilot knowing if they completed this task they’d get to sleep. The bloody sheets were thrown into a corner of his mostly clean room and he flopped on his bed falling asleep when his head hits the pillow.

\--------------------------------

The sunset’s rays blink Suga awake. He sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes realising he feels better after some real rest. He yawns and stretches and quickly regrets that. His wounds throb in pain and he leans over and shoves his face in his blankets groaning in pain.

_Fuck… I should go get some pain killers._

He gingerly gets out of bed and pads around the house to the kitchen. As he walks around his wings hang limply behind him and drag on the ground.

He stands on his tiptoes trying to avoid disturbing his wings to reach the pain killers. It took him a bit of searching to find what he was looking for, but he found it eventually and poured out 2 pills. He put the bottle back and got some water from the sink to wash the pills down.

He sighed and put his cup in the sink and walked back to his room dragging his wings with him careful not to kick them on accident. He flopped on his bed and opened up his phone waiting for the medication to kick in.

_Daichi still hasn’t responded… I hope he’s not sick._

After a while of staring at the bright screen his eyes start to feel heavy and he drops back into sleep.

\---------------------------------------

“S...a. Suga… Suga… wake up.” There was a gentle shaking on his shoulder and he opened his eyes and squinted up at the intruder. _He has the same caramel voice as Daichi, but why would he be here?_

“Suga. It’s me, Daichi.” His eyes flash in recognition as his brain kicks into gear.

“O-oh. Sorry. Uhhh what are you doing here?”

“I was concerned you didn’t respond to any of my texts, so I came to check on you.”

“Thanks Daichi.” He blushes slightly and his heart feels warm knowing his

boyfriend was worried about him.

“Anyways. Do you need some help bandaging up your back?” Suga frantically reaches behind him and feels cold blood almost seeping through the gauze.

“Yeah. If you don’t mind.” Suga gets up from his place on the bed and followed his boyfriend to the bathroom.

“Now sit there on the toilet and don’t move. I’ll do most of it okay?” Suga sighed and rolled his eyes grateful for the help nonetheless. He hears Daichi open the cabinet and a slosh as a bottle hits the sink.

“Shit. I’m still weak…” Daichi groans, but scoops the bottle up and gets the gauze before shutting the door. His fingers work deftly as he skillfully unwraps Suga’s bandages, and he hisses quietly as the gauze tugs away from his skin before it falls in the trash can.

“God Suga. I’m sorry. Does it hurt?”

“Not as much as yesterday, is it scabbing yet?”

“It is kind of, but we still need to bandage it.” Daichi takes out a cotton ball from under the sink and puts some disinfectant on it and dabs some on the still oozing wounds. He feels his muscles twitch under his hand. Once he’d finished with that he threw the cotton ball away and gently placed the gauze on the wounds. He wrapped it around him handing Suga the roll back and forth they went. Until the wound was fully bandaged.

“There. How’s that feel?”

“It feels fine.” he nods and opens his mouth to speak again.

“No, don’t thank me.” He clasps his arms and looks him in the eye. “I love you Koushi. I would do this for you anytime. Okay?” Suga nods and they walk out of the bathroom leaving the first aid supplies on the counter.

“Oh that reminds me. Daichi?”

“Hm?”

“Were you also sick?”

“I was, I got these bear ears for it too, but it wasn’t anything brutal like yours as it would seem.” Suga hadn’t noticed the ears until then more focused on waking up and bandaging his back up.

“Oh!” He giggled and blushed.

_God he’s so beautiful when he does that._

He didn’t realise he was smirking until Suga pointed it out.

“What are you grinning at?” He playfully throws at him.

“Just the fact that I’m so incredibly lucky to have you.”

Suga inched closer and walked his fingers up his boyfriend’s arm up to his neck cupping it and pulling him down to meet his lips. They kiss for a moment and Suga breathe’s out. “ _And I’m lucky to have you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you finished the chapter you were reading! Leave kudos if you liked it and want more. It means a lot to me. And if you have any suggestions or comments on how to make it better just comment or send me an ask on my tumblr which the url is onewiththestarcult.


	4. Noya's As Hyper As A Squirrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry this has some subtle angst. I just couldn't not with Asahi, Noya, and Tanaka.  
> Okay so just so you're warned Asahi has anxiety in this, and his dad ditched him and his mom as a young child so yeah it's from that. Tanaka was sort of bullied as a child. (I didn't really go into too much detail here anyways) AND Noya's parents can sometimes be alcoholics. Though I don't really mention that, but just for fair warning.  
> And that title though. I couldn't think of a good one to go with this chapter so yeah.

Asahi and Noya simultaneously passed out in the middle of their classes. The students around them didn’t really notice because Noya tends to pass out during classes anyways, and Asahi was apparently still terrifying to his classmates. They were promptly taken to the nurse's office and ordered back to their houses. Not like they could have necessarily agreed to that, but they didn’t put up a fight and didn’t complain. It’s a bit difficult to complain when your muscles are so weak you can’t even sit yourself up on the bed.

Their minds both swirled in a pit of fuzz, and nothing much bothered them. They just laid there sleeping Noya’s head lolling on Asahi and Asahi’s on Noya’s head in the back of Asahi’s mother’s car. Mostly because dropping off Noya would be so much easier if that happened first.

Asahi’s mother dropped Noya off and then drove to their apartment a minute away. The two of them lived in the same apartment complex. She almost didn’t make it to the front door with Asahi’s heavy body leaning on her. She unlocked the door and got him through their tiny living room and onto his bed. She collapsed into her own bed wanting to get some more sleep before work at 6 PM.

\-----------------------------------

Now Noya was too much of an idiot to have bad dreams about anything. He just dreamt he was leaping around and eating nuts.

A few hours later once volleyball practise had let out he heard the door unlocking sort of through the haze. I wonder if that’s Mom.

“Hey Mom.” Noya said quietly to the figure in the doorway.

“Bro. Did you just call me Mom.”

“You’re so funny Mom.”

“Dude I’m not your mom I’m Tanaka. You know Ryu.”

“Oh.” Noya slumped into his pillow further.

“I came to check up on you, guess you’re worse off than I realised. I’ll go get you some water.” Tanaka left to get some water for the tap, and Noya passed out again.

\----------------------------

“Here you go.” Tanaka supported Noya as he sat up and poured water down his throat.

“Thanks Ryuu.” Noya slurred his words. “How’s Asahi? Can you check up on him?” He said meekly.

“I’ll go do that once I take care of you. It’s not everyday I get to invite myself into your house unannounced.” Tanaka went to go rinse the cup back in the sink, but he felt Noya’s weak arm pull on his jacket.

“Stay with me a little longer.” Noya’s face was flushed with fever.

“O-okay.” Tanaka nervously sat down at the edge of the bed. He felt his neck burning. Oh man why did he have to fall in love with the boy who was in love with Asahi Azumane. He couldn’t compete with Asahi, even if he was asleep the whole time. Not like Asahi showed any signs of reciprocating. He just glanced back at Noya nervously a lot in their downtime.

He couldn’t blame Noya, Asahi was a damn fine specimen with his “wild” look (lol) and his awesome arms. Not to mention he was also tall which is exactly what Noya wanted to be. Tall. Tanaka wasn’t particularly tall and he didn’t have hair like Asahi’s. The year he tried to grow his hair out ended pretty poorly and he was teased a lot so he got his sister to shave his head to avoid that.

Tanaka held Noya’s hand as he fell asleep again. He stroked the weird blonde streak out of his eyes. His face did look like a baby’s when he slept.

Tanaka sat there a while in silence watching his best friend sleep and once it got to be dark out he left for home. He’d forgotten all about Asahi.

\----------------------------

Asahi had many recurring nightmares throughout the night. Many of them involved Noya dying. The longer Asahi’s fever went on the worse the deaths became and he woke up as soon as the fever broke panting and sweating from the anxiety. He clutched at his shirt reminding himself to breathe in and out. It was just a dream. It was just a dream.

Asahi kicked his legs over the side of the bed and got up to get some water to calm himself down. He chugged the cold water like he hadn’t drank in days. His throat was parched so who knows? He went to take a shower after that and let the water run the rest of his anxiety out.

Asahi calmed down and let the water run over his face. He tried to collect his vague memories from before the dreams to forget. He remembered a hazy memory of Noya’s comfortable presence also being in the car with him and leaning heavily on his mother on the way to the front door.

_I need to thank her. She disrupted her sleep schedule for me and Noya._

Asahi turned the water off and got into his clothes with some difficulty. He shrieked and almost hit his head on the wall. He had a fluffy tail like Hinata.

_Goddamnit. What’s going on?_

He breathes, in and out, in and out, and takes a quick look in the mirror to check if he has ears to match. Which he does, but he continues to breathe. In through his nose and out through his mouth. He was startled though but a knock on the door. “Are you okay in there? I heard a shriek.”

“I-I’m fine Mom!”

“Okay. Just checking.”

She left and he continued his breathing techniques as he combed out his hair and put it up in his bun. He hurried out of the bathroom to get a hat to put on top, so he could go out and see Noya.

The wind was cold against his hair and he shivered as he made the trek to Noya’s house. It took him little to no time to get there since they both lived in the same apartment complex. When he got there he found Noya locking up the apartment.

“Hey!”

Noya jumped a bit, but broke into a grin. “I see you’re better as well.”

“Yeah… about that.”

“Come in I wouldn’t let my best friend freeze his ass off. I was just about to visit you too, so you have some good timing.”

Asahi stepped into the apartment and took his shoes off, “Pardon the intrusion.”

“I’ll make some hot cocoa to warm you up. How’s that?”

“That sounds nice.” Asahi smiled a bit at the boy and Noya smiled back.

“It’ll be ready in just a sec just need to turn the electric tea kettle on.”

Asahi sat down at the dinner table as Noya bustled around the kitchen getting the cocoa mix out and ready. The room felt warm and he calmed a bit.

The steaming mug of cocoa was shoved under his nose and he took it willingly into his hands.

“So did you get ears as well?”

Asahi almost choked on his cocoa. _This boy is too blunt._ “Uhhh… yeah… something like that.” He scratched at his hat feeling a sudden itch where the dog ears had appeared. “I… I’m guessing that means you got them too?”

“Yup! I was pretty surprised, but then I saw the tail and I was like oh my god I’m a squirrel. And who could say no to being a squirrel.”

Asahi laughed nervously, “Well I could probably say no to being a squirrel.”

“Anyways what are you?”

“I’m a dog. Probably a husky.”

Noya nods in understanding, “hmm hmm fitting.”

“What?”

“Cool Bro that’s awesome.” Noya puts his hand on Asahi’s shoulder. “Don’t waste this precious gift given to you.”

“O-okay.”

“Good now that that’s settled, after we finish with our hot cocoa want to go to afternoon volleyball practise?”

The two of them drank their hot cocoa quickly and walked together to the school.

\---------------------------

The two of them got to school in time for afternoon practise.

Ennoshita came up behind the two. “Hey guys, there isn’t practise today since everyone’s out sick. Tanaka was just reported sick. It’s only the four first years and me.”

Noya looked expectantly up at Asahi’s face. “Want to go visit him?”

“Yeah, o-okay.”

“See you Ennoshita.” Noya waved.

Ennoshita snickered behind his hand before returning to observe the first years practise.

The two walked away towards Tanaka’s house.

Noya speaks up through the uncomfortable silence. “What do you think Tanaka will turn into?”

“I-i uh don’t know. Does it really matter?”  
“Not really, I’m just curious.”

Asahi stole a look at the short boy and saw his face fighting to not show worry. Asahi sighed, “You know you don’t have to hide the fact that you’re worried. Especially in front of me.”

“Huh? O-oh yeah I guess you’re right.” His face drops and lines of worry crease his forehead.

Asahi sighs his thoughts racing. They weren’t really talking and the silence was becoming increasingly more and more uncomfortable for him. _He must find me so annoying because I can’t talk to him normally or comfort him like Suga. I can’t take his mind off things like Tanaka can. I’m useless._

“Hey Asahi.” Noya suddenly talks, startling Asahi and he breaks out into a cold sweat.

“Yes!” Asahi stood up taller and his face looked tense.

“N-never mind. You just look really tense.” Noya’s face is slightly pink, and he fidgets in his coat.

“I-I just… never mind. We’re here anyways.”

Noya looks up having forgotten where he was. He fishes a key out of his pocket and opened Tanaka’s apartment. Noya came over so often Tanaka’s parents had decided to give him a key so he could crash there whenever he needed to.

“Hey Ryu, we’re here to take care of your sick ass.” Noya shouts as he enters the small apartment. Asahi trails behind him and they hear a faint wheeze from the back bedroom.

“Asahi can I charge you with getting him some water? I’ll feed him his medicine.”

“O-okay,” and moved over to the cabinets to search for a glass. Four cabinets later he’d found one and filled it with water.

He tiptoed across the creaky floor to the door at the end of the hall, and walked in.

“Oh good you’re here. Can you help me sit him up so he can drink?”

They propped him up and drizzled the water into his parched mouth, and his sweating seemed to subside a bit at the cold water.

“Did you notice anything weird about Tanaka’s ears?” Asahi and Noya left after putting Ryu back into his bed and tucked him in.

“Yeah they seemed bigger than usual. I wonder if that’s a part of his animal change.”

“Probably is. Oh well we’ll find out soon enough anyways.” Asahi smiled and felt a bit better about himself having been able to take care of his friend.

\--------------------------------

“Hehehehe…. Our plan is working slowly but surely. Soon all our dreams will be realised.”

“Ah! I can’t wait!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahaha that ending teaser though. Who is this plotting? And what are they plotting? Who knows. But yeah I plan to reveal that at the end of this fic. Which I'm guessing will be about chapter 9 maybe?
> 
> Hey you finished the chapter you were reading! Leave kudos if you liked it and want more. It means a lot to me. And if you have any suggestions or comments on how to make it better just comment or send me an ask on my tumblr which the url is onewiththestarcult.


	5. Who Knew Tsukki Could Grow Any Taller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes guys here's some tsukkiyams for you guys. It can get a bit bloody and there's actually a violent transformation, because I'm so incredibly evil. I hope you guys like it!  
> I also know from critiques in the past that my writing itself and the content itself seem to decline and become less and less interesting as I write more so yeah. Just fair warning.
> 
> (After writing this chapter I'm tempted to rewrite Suga's to be kind of violent... It'd just be an alternate version of the chapter so it wouldn't really matter, but writing is fun. idk)

Tsukishima was lucky enough to have developed the sickness in the middle of the night. He may have woken up around the time he fell ill, but once he got medicine in his system the pain his back felt all but vanished since he was passed out the rest of the 24 hours.

He awoke sweaty and his chest felt heavy. He attempted to get himself to sit up, but felt pain in his back, and his thighs. He groaned and laid back down on his bed. The springs seemed to dig into his back and his head was pounding. He dug his palms into his eyes hoping to distract himself from the pain. His eyelids turned yellow and the pain seemed to lessen.

“Oh god, I have to get up at some point.” His voice was weak as he tried to convince himself getting up was his only option.

He drags himself up into a sitting position heaving from the effort and does his best to ignore the pain. He braces his hands next to him and feels something a bit wet as he swings his legs over the side of the bed. He stumbles over to the light and turns it on to see blood on his sheets. He looks down and finds his shirt and shorts have blood on them too.

“Wh-what?” His breaths come in rasps as he lifts his shirt and sees his skin torn and stretched in jagged slashes across his stomach and hips.

“Oh my god,” he hesitantly stumbles to the bathroom and fumbles with the peroxide as he rushes to pour it out onto his skin. It stings when it hits his cuts, but he doesn’t care as he splashes it all over his stomach, back, hips, and thighs. His skin is on fire, but he wraps gauze around all of his cuts.

Tsukishima twinges in pain as he ties the gauze off, and he leans over the sink. He feels sick to his stomach, and almost feels like gagging. Once he finally gets over most of his nausea he looks up at his pale face in the mirror. He’s still panting, and his eyes lazily roll over his reflection.

His breaths come in faster and sharper inhales when he spots the slightly fuzzy horns and ears on his head. _Fuck, fuck, Oh god, oh god this can’t be happening._

_I can’t tell anyone about any of this. I have to act like everything’s fine. Everything’s totally fine I don’t know what their talking about. I’m not bleeding for god knows why._

“Okay okay calm down.” Tsukishima inhaled and exhaled at a slow but steady rate trying to calm himself and to keep himself from throwing up. He stares at his reflection until it relaxes. _Oh shit I need to change the sheets before someone sees. I hope no one came to check on me when I was sick._

He gets up and winces, but gets himself to the bathroom door right when he hears a knock.

He tries to steady his voice before answering, but is saved the trouble by Akiteru barging in.

“Are you okay? I saw your sheets were left with all that blood on them and I was afraid. And just oh god do you need help?” Akiteru seemed flustered. He was home for the week because it was fall break for most of the universities in Tokyo. (let’s pretend)

This is what Kei was afraid of, and he tried to weasel his way around his brother, but he blocked the door and closed it behind him.

“If mother and father find out there’s no stopping you from going to the hospital and I don’t think you want that. Not with the ears and the horns I saw you had. I tried to dress them yesterday when you were sleeping but you were groaning and writhing too much for me to do anything, and I didn’t want to wake you since you seemed to be in so much pain and the parents would probably have freaked out. Well I freaked out a lot, but I saw the horns and stuff and just ahhh.”

“I-i washed and dressed them just now, so they should be fine right now, but could you get rid of those sheets for me. My body doesn’t want to cooperate with me right now.” Kei leans against the counter breathing heavily and heaves a sigh. _At least it was Akiteru._

He continues his breathing techniques and sits on the very edge of the toilet to not disturb his thigh wounds. They still stung and he sat up straight so there was less pressure from the bandages on them. His brother knocked on the door and entered closing it after him. He had a few pills in his hand and a cup of water in the other. Kei takes them all in one go just ready for the pain to go away as fast as possible. As soon as possible. _Fuck, my head’s killing me._

“Here let me get you to your bed so you can lay down and rest some more. The parents are still asleep from staying out late for work.” He puts his shoulder under his brother’s armpit and helps him get up without touching his stomach or thighs. He gets him out of the bathroom and into his room with new sheets on his bed, and Kei sits down on the side wincing with effort.

“Go back to sleep I’ll sleep when the drugs kick in. I’ll be fine.” His face was still pale, but he was feeling slightly better now comparatively.

“O-okay. Don’t hesitate to ask me for anything.” The older brother hesitantly closes the door behind him.

Kei lays down carefully and sighs as his cuts burn from the pressure. He grabs his phone on the bedstand.

From: Yamaguchi

To: Tsukishima

1:04 AM (like 5 minutes ago)

_Hey how are you? I don’t know about you, but I was dead for like a day. And now I’m trying to deal with the fact that I’m not sleepy even though it’s the middle of the night. Oh yeah I also seem to have mouse ears now._

(picture sent of the top of his head with the mouse ears)

Kei smiles as the drugs finally kick in and he falls back asleep.

\-----------------------------------------------

Yamaguchi got sick right after school a few hours before Tsukki did, and passed out for the usual 24 hours. He awoke not to pain, but hypersensitivity to the slight amount of light shining into his room from the hall. He got himself up from his bed and got to his door with ease. His head was clear and he seemed more awake than ever. He poked his head out from his room and walked over to the bathroom. He remembers passing out after school, but he doesn’t know how long he slept. Yamaguchi takes out his phone and turns the screen on to check the time. He notices the date and balks.

“They really weren’t kidding about being asleep for a day.” Yamaguchi smoothes his hair down and runs a comb through it and winces.

“Oh god do I have ears too?” Yamaguchi heaves a sigh and untangles his comb from his hair and looks at the tiny mouse ears. They aren’t all that big so he could hide them easily without much effort. He turns his head to check if he has a tail to match. The naked rope of a tail hang down and curled at the end near the middle of his calves. He lifts it up and looks at it a bit closer.

“It looks a bit like a mix between a worm and a fuzzy rope.” Tadashi admired the tail for a bit longer, but decided he needed a shower. He’d been asleep for a day.

Once he’d washed his hair and cleaned of all the grime from the sickness he stepped out of the shower and did his best to hide his tail in his pants. There was just so much of it, so he just let it hang down one of his pant legs which seemed to work fine.

He heard a knock on the door. “Is that you Tadashi? Do you even know what time it is?”

“Y-yeah I do. I just couldn’t sleep anymore.”

“Okay honey. Don’t keep up too late.”

“Night Mom!” Yamaguchi turned his phone on to check the time. _Damn it’s 1 in the morning.._

Yamaguchi put his phone up above his head and took a picture. _Might as well send a pic to Tsukki._

\----------------------------------------

Yamaguchi was awake until he had to get ready for school, and didn’t waste any time eating his breakfast and getting to school for morning practise. He felt so alive and he had never felt alive before 7 in the morning before. He watched the sun rise as he walked to school with a spring in his step.

His smile was sunny as he skipped into the gym and the team looked up at the sunny person in front of them and were blinded for a second.

“It’s too early in the morning Yamaguchi.” Suga yawned.

“Whatever, let’s start practise.” Yamaguchi was more ready than ever to play, and he picked up his pace to set the gym up rushing about helping the tired teammates.

When morning practise started Yamaguchi went through the drills faster than usual and everyone at this point was just ignoring anything strange. No one commented on Yamaguchi’s rope tail poking out from his shorts, and practise proceeded as usual with Noya being louder than usual, Yamaguchi running around at faster speeds than usual.

The team was a bit more agile in general as they did spiking, diving, and receiving practise. The coach gathered them around before the school bell rang.

“I can see that your hard work is paying off. Good work today, you’re dismissed.”

The team nervously smiled at each other with a knowing look and left the gym.

Tadashi yawned and rubbed his neck. _Why am I suddenly so tired… I wonder if it’s because I’m sort of a mouse now?_

Suga was the first to compliment Tadashi on his work today. He clapped him on the back.

Tadashi squeaked at the sudden gesture, "Oh, Suga it’s just you.”

“Yeah, are you okay you were practically beaming this morning and now you’re jumpy.”

“I-i don’t know it’s been a bit of a haze since I woke up at midnight and I couldn’t go back to sleep.”

“Oh yeah that is weird I guess, but,” Suga’s eyes flit around making sure no one else hears them in the halls. “we don’t know anything about what we’re going through so anything unusually might be some form of instinct or something.”

“Yeah… I’ll need to check on Tsukki later as well he hasn’t responded to any of my texts.”

“I heard he was still out sick, but yeah you should go visit him.”

“Yeah, yeah I will. Thanks Suga.” Suga beams and walks off to his classes.

\--------------------------------------

The day passes quickly as Tadashi sleeps through some of his classes and can barely keep himself awake through the lectures he decides to stay awake for. He barely remembers that he has afternoon practise today, but is turned away by a concerned Daichi at the door.

“You look dead go home.”

“But practise.” Yamaguchi yawns as he says this so it’s more a mumble.

“No but’s Yamaguchi go home and sleep. You won’t be any use in the state you’re in right now.”

Tadashi didn’t put up anymore fight and went to go visit Tsukki instead of going home.

_He still hasn’t answered any of my texts._

He takes his time getting to Tsukki’s house feeling a bit lighter on his feet with the exercise and reaches the door. It’s answered by Akiteru.

“Hey Yama, come in, Kei’s in his room. Can you bring this water to him?” He hands him a glass of water.

“Also you might need this.” Akiteru hands him gauze and some peroxide. “He won’t let me touch him, he refuses to let me help except getting him medicine. Hopefully he’ll be more receptive to you.”

“I-i’ll try.” Yamaguchi steels himself for the worst, he knocks lightly on Kei’s door.

“Tsukki it’s me,” he tentatively calls.

“Go away Yamaguchi, please don’t come in.”

Tadashi goes in anyways, and sets the glass of water on the bedstand. “Here some water for you.”

Tadashi’s eyes sweep over Kei as he sits up wincing in the process and guzzling the water. He sees the blood soaked gauze on his stomach area and cringes a bit.

“We need to rebandage your wounds, from whatever happened to you.” It takes him a bit to notice the giraffe horns and ears on his head. He was too focused on the blood.

“Did you grow taller maybe?”

“Yeah. Like I wasn’t already tall enough,” Kei tentatively grimaces in pain clutching his stomach.

“Here let me help you.” Tadashi gets him in a sitting position and slowly unravels the gauze trying not to pull too much on his skin. Kei is grinding his teeth trying to conceal the pain. Tadashi dips a cotton ball in the peroxide and gently dabs the wounds with it the wounds continued to fizz as he wrapped the boy's abdomen with new gauze.

“Do you have anymore?”

“They’re on my thighs. Please it’s okay I’ll do it myself.”

“No. Just keep still.” Tadashi gently rolls the shorts up and begins to unwrap the gauze on one leg and then the other. He does the same and bandages the wounds.

“There that’s better.”

“Thanks Tadashi… I’m sorry I didn’t answer your texts.”

“No no it’s okay I totally understand you look like shit.”

“Not like you look any better you look pretty dead on your feet.”

Tadashi laughs, “Yeah I guess that’s what happens when you become a nocturnal animal hybrid…”

The silence grows heavy between the two at the mention of the changes they’ve both gone through.

“I see you’re a giraffe now…”

“Yeah… my brother knows too. Was he the one that gave you the gauze and stuff?”

“Yeah he did, he seemed really worried.”

“He freaked out terribly last night, but at least he agreed not to tell the parents. They’d cause a huge fuss if they knew. Which is one reason why I also have to get my ass back to school very soon even if my wounds are still healing.”

“Just take it easy. The coach will probably let you sit out of practise.”

“Yeah, I’m just a bit worried how the team will react. I know I laughed at Hinata and we all pretended we all didn’t change into animals, but we can’t just ignore it forever.”

Tadashi sits next to the boy on the bed, and takes his hand. “Hey it’ll be fine Tsukki. We can all figure this out. You just need to focus on getting better.”

Kei’s face burns at Tadashi’s touch and his words, but doesn’t pull his hand away until Tadashi squeaks and turns red himself.

“S-sorry Tsukki. It’s a b-bad habit of mine.”

“No no it’s fine.”

_Tadashi what are you doing you idiot?! Kei probably only thinks of you as a friend. stupid stupid stupid._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna add that I think Tsukki will now be 194 cm now
> 
> Hey you finished the chapter you were reading! Leave kudos if you liked it and want more. It means a lot to me. And if you have any suggestions or comments on how to make it better just comment or send me an ask on my tumblr which the url is onewiththestarcult.
> 
> Edit:!!!!!!! I actually picked up some steam on my original novel so I've been writing that instead of this!!!! I apologise!!!!! I will try to write more soon.


	6. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small hint at the underlying things happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long and I just don't have the motivation, but I was thinking why not update with like the shortest chapter ever and make you scream?  
> I will come up with the motivation soon I swear just give me a bit.

Hushed voices seep through the walls and giggles escape and reverberate around the rooms of the empty house.

A small voice laughs harder, "And did you see their faces?"

"That was the best part," a quiet creamy voice says.

"Hopefully it'll get to be an even better show soon."

"They have that Nekoma match coming up. I wonder how everyone'll react. Hmmm"

"It'll be lovely."

"Not as lovely as you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading this small update. Ya'll can guess who the mystery people are if you want. I swear I won't tell you, but it'll be fun to guess probably x'D. I'm so sorry just leave a kudos or comment if you want more dumb volleyball hybrid stuff. I need motivation. Ya'll can come talk to me on my tumblr at onewiththestarcult. Thanks for reading and bearing with me so far.


End file.
